


in progress

by zeryxis



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: Just my written stuff for my Skyrim characters that I felt like sharing.Loosely follows in-game stuff. No real timeline set.None are really considered to be canon Dragonborn. Closest would be Yvonne but even then, I only touch on that.





	in progress

posting this because i forgot drafts dont last very long and havent been motivated to actually write

sorry i suck


End file.
